


Worried

by sometimes_she_writes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimes_she_writes/pseuds/sometimes_she_writes
Summary: You aren't well and Connor wants you to be safe.





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please don't hate me.  
> I tried and this is what I managed to do. Enjoy !

 

\- Lieutenant Anderson, would you have seen detective Y/L/N ?

Connor approached with his immaculate politeness causing the lieutenant to sigh in annoyance.  
After months of working cases together, the android had grown on him despite a rough start.  
He would probably never admit it, but Connor had become like a son to him and he didn't need to tell, everyone by now, knew.

\- Son, you can call me Hank already...

\- My apologies...Lieut...Hank...

\- But no I haven't seen her...weird huh ?

\- It seems as she is has become frequently absent...

He started working, searching into database. His LED flicked in yellow.

\- You're worried...

\- Lieutenant...I...I do not..feel emotions...

Still yellow.

_ Cut the crap, Connor, you're deviant for a while now and don't think I didn't notice the crush you've had on her...

\- I...

He could feel himself heating up.

\- Son, it's alright, okay ? Just go visit her, give her flowers, take care of her, all that shit...

Connor stayed silent for a few seconds, then turned his gaze to Hank.

\- You're right...I shall visit her.

He smiled gently, hopeful. His LED turned to blue.

~

You were laying in bed, feeling miserable. Today was one of those days, where you couldn't accomplish anything. Everything felt flat and nothing mattered. You couldn't focus, motivation was nowhere in sight, you felt like the most useless the thing in the world. You felt guilt. You felt like you were leaving everyone behind, like you were just disappointing everybody at the DCPD, especially Connor. You could not help it, you had fallen for him. You knew that was a ridiculous choice but feelings were feelings, you couldn't escape them. You just kept on going into your negative thoughts, feeling more and more like shit. You knew you could always get further in that digging. You were interrupted when you heard a knock at your door.

Your eyebrows raised. You moved toward the door, suspicious, looked up; Connor.

~

It was Connor. Connor, your crush, at your door, with a flower bouquet.  
You felt panick rise, you felt so embarassed.  
You weren't used to people coming over to your home and certainly didn't imagine Connor would come over.  
Your heartbeat was heavy and fast. God damnit emotions ! You were going to answer at the door, if you didn't that would have been worse.

\- Hi, you said with a strained voice.

-Hi, detective, he responded with light smile.

\- You can call me Y/N, Connor but it's fine...

\- ...Y/N...yes...

He stuttered, feeling his thirium pump accelerating at your sight. Hank was right, wasn't he ?

\- I was to verify on your wellbeing...

\- I...

You didn't want him to know.

\- Depression is a real illness, as much as many in society might disregard it...Your health related leave is completly valid and shouldn't be questionned.

\- ...Thank you, you smiled timidly.

He stared innocently.

\- Am I making you uncomfortable ? I'm sorry detect...Y/N... I wanted to make...

\- Sure of wellbeing ? you finished with a smile.

\- Yes...Are you taking care of yourself ? My database suggest to consult a psychiatrist, keeping contact with friends...

He started rambling on his data on the matter, stuttering, he felt unstabled as he spoke, like those emotions were carrying his speech, making his body tremble.  
You were following his speech, amazed at his reaction. You felt your cheeks get redder, your heartbeat going crazy.

\- Are you feeling alright ? Your heartbeat has spiked, he said matter-of-factly.

\- Yes...I mean in this context of course...I just...you look like you care...

He stopped for a second.

\- Of course, detective...I...

Should he say it ?

\- Why don't you just come in ? you offered.

You took the flowers, put them in a vase and sat on the sofa where he joined you.  
There was a small awkward silence for a few minutes.

\- I was talking to lieutenant Anderson, he believes I've become deviant...

\- How's so ?

He was surprised by your indifference to his deviancy. He went silent for a minute, searching for his words.

\- I care about you...I have been worried...about you.

He took one of your hand, caressing it slightly. Your shoulders tightened a bit, a reflex.

\- I'm sorry i'm just not used to physical contact...

\- I was told this is a social convention to show affection...

Why was he playing so much with your heart ? Urgh feelings.  
You just sat, no words exchanged, just him stroking your hand.

~

\- Connor...

\- Yes

\- I'm sorry I didn't tell anybody about this.  
I...didn't want to be an inconvenience. I don't want to fuck up.  
Yet...here I am, having a hard time to wake up, to eat, to focus, to live... Everything feels...wrong. Nothing is good. Sometimes...I just don't wanna be here anymore...

His LED suddently went red.

\- Connor ?

He went straight to hug you, out of nowhere. Panick had him overwhelmed. Your safety...That was what mattered. Your happiness that was what mattered. He needed her well.  
He hid into the crook of her neck. He didn't want to let go.

\- Y/N...I want you...

He was shaking. He felt a liquid go through his cheeks.

\- Please be safe...

 

~

\- Y/N... Having a crush means to be in love, correct ? He said, seemingly more relaxed.

He raised his head facing you.

\- Yes...you responded involuntary an octave up.

\- I think I love you...

It's like you had died on the spot. Red, sweaty and trembling. You were now hiding to his side, avoiding eye contact.

\- Y/N...Y/N... he asked waiting an answer.

You were mortified, you were panicking inside, you felt dizzy. It didn't take long before you started crying.

\- I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't...

He was breaking the embrace, anxious, embarrassed.

\- Connor ! Stop ! I...

You wiped away your tears, inhaled, exhaled, calming yourself down. You put yourself back into his arms.

\- Connor, I'm...just so unused to...people caring for me...And I, I never know how to react.

You pressed yourself closer to him.

\- And Connor...

\- Yes ?

\- I love you too.

He looked at you and you noticed his LED went blue. You smiled at each other timidly.

 

bonus;

\- Can you stay tonight ?

\- Yes, can we cuddle ? I found it a very enjoyable romantic activity.

\- I would love too...


End file.
